A passenger airbag device which, when an emergency occurs, activates a gas generating device (inflator), inflates an airbag by gas emitted from the gas generating device and restrains the passenger in the passenger seat has been known since the past (for example, refer to JP, A, 2004-001635).
This passenger airbag device comprises a retainer (case) that is fixed to the vehicle body side and retains the inflator on the rear surface side, and a bag protective member that press fits the airbag between itself and the front surface of the retainer, wherein an airbag is folded and housed in the interior of the retainer during normal periods. When an emergency occurs, such as collision or rollover of the automobile, the gas generating device emits the gas, which is then supplied to the interior of the airbag, causing the airbag to inflate and expand due to the pressure thereof.
Further, according to this passenger airbag device, an upright wall of a rectangular shape (substantially square shape from the front view) that surrounds the lateral peripheral surface of the inflator that faces the interior of the airbag is formed on the bag protective member, and is configured to protect the base side of the airbag from the high-temperature, high-pressure gas emitted from the gas emission port formed on the lateral peripheral surface of the inflator.